Liar
by nicoleXben
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends in their early twenties. When he meets a new girl named Tanya, will they remain only friends, or will one of them find there is something more there? How could Tanya handle her boyfriend being best friends with a girl? AH. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **So this is very different for me. I never support Edward with anyone except Bella, but we're going to give this a shot and see what happens. This is based on the song Liar by Eden's Edge, and this is what popped into my head when I heard it. Enjoy and see you at the bottom.**

I smiled, watching the kids playing in the park. It was a gorgeous summer day, and I leaned back against the bench, letting out a sigh. It was rare to have such gorgeous days in Forks so I knew that there was nowhere I would rather be than sitting here, soaking up the sunshine. I felt someone filling the bench seat beside me, and I turned to find my oldest friend there. "Well hey, Edward. What are you doing here?"

He smiled, glancing at me before looking at the people filling up the park. "Hey, Bella. I was just out for a walk in the nice sun, and I saw you sitting here all alone. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to be out here today. I doubt the nice weather will last all that long."

"You got that right," Edward agreed with a laugh.

Edward was my oldest friend. We met in elementary school when we got put beside each other. Edward made friends with everyone, and I was a very shy student, so we were put together by the teacher so I would make at least one friend. And it worked. We were quick friends, and it lasted all through school until our 23 years of age. In high school, everyone expected us to date, but neither of us saw the other that way. We've been best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

"So, I have some news, Bella."

I turned to find Edward watching me, and I sat up a little straighter. "What is it?"

Edward swallowed and then a grin lit up his face. "I met a girl. She's new to town, and I just can't stop thinking about her."

I jaw dropped and I turned to face him, "Edward! That's amazing! What's her name?"

"Her name is Tanya. She's different." Edward looked away as a blush formed on his cheeks, and I smiled. After his last girlfriend, Lauren, cheated on him, Edward found it hard to trust girls. I just hoped this girl would treat him well.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. Really. Did you ask her out?"

"Yeah, I did. We ran into each other at the market, literally, and we talked for a little while. We're going out Friday night."

I clapped my hands together and jumped up from the bench. "Oh, Edward! Where are you taking her? What will you wear? We need to plan now!"

Edward laughed and leaned back on the bench. "Bella, it's three days away."

"Exactly, Edward! Only three days!"

He shook his head and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down onto the bench. "I was thinking about taking her to the theater; they are playing that new romantic comedy. Then I was going to take her on a walk by the water. It's supposed to be a warm night."

I smiled, seeing the worry on Edward's face. He was always one to question whether his ideas were good enough or not. "I think that's wonderful, Edward. She'll love it, I'm sure. The water looks gorgeous at dusk."

Edward's smile grew at my affirmation, and he nodded. "And as for clothes, I have no idea what I'll wear. Probably jeans a button up."

I stared at Edward and slowly shook my head. "You're unbelievable, Edward. You can't just pick it out the day of!" I jumped up again, grabbing his hand to pull him up, "Come on, lover boy. Let's go figure out what you'll wear."

"Bella, you're insufferable."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him, "But you know you'll thank me for it later. So hush and let's go."

XxXxX

By the time I tore through Edward's closet, hours had passed and we missed out on most of the sunlight that the gorgeous day had offered. The good news was Edward now had the perfect first date outfit, and we went to the nearby Chinese restaurant for some takeout. We had come back to his place and took our usual seats by the coffee table in front of the television as we ate. I reached over and tried to steal a bite of Edward's food.

"Just what do you think you're doing there, Bella?"

I glanced up and found his eyes on me, and I slowly pulled my fork back with a grin. "Oh, nothing."

He chuckled and bumped me with his shoulder, "Yeah, sure thing, thief. Eat your own food."

"You're so mean to me." I stuck out my bottom lip and Edward laughed.

"I bought that food for you, Bella! I'll take it back since I'm so mean."

Edward reached for my food, and I jerked the container back quickly. His hand hit the table, causing him to lose his balance and fall towards me. I laughed, and moved further away so he couldn't grab me. Edward lunged, laughing, and caught my calf just as I set the food on the table. I fell to the ground, causing Edward to land half on top of me. His hands found my waist as he tickled me, and I busted out into laughter.

"Take it back, Bella! I'm not mean." Edward chuckled, continuing to tickle my stomach.

I laughed harder, trying to twist away but just making the situation worse. "No, Edward!"

In the next second, the front door opened, and we both stopped as a deep laugh sounded from the doorway. "Well, well. What have I walked in on now?"

Edward moved away from me and I sat up, twisting to find Emmett in the door. He closed it behind him and I shook my head, "Nothing, Emmett. Edward is just trying to steal my food."

A smirk appeared on Emmett's face and he looked between us, "Yeah, I think he was trying to steal _something_ from you."

"Dammit, Emmett." Edward muttered as he threw a pillow at him.

I laughed as Emmett went to his room and closed the door. Emmett is Edward's older brother, and they have always been extremely close despite how often Emmett picks on him. Being only 2 years older, they have always been close throughout their lives and decided to move into together after they were both out of school.

Edward and I went back to our original seats, and he muttered under his breath. I bumped his shoulder with mine and smiled as he looked up at me. "He's just messing with you, Edward. You know that."

He gave me a small smile before looking away again. "Yeah, I know."

I glanced down at my food and moved some of it around with my fork. It always bothered Edward when people picked on him about being so close to me, but I never really knew why. I knew that he didn't think of my as anything but a friend, the same way I never thought of him as more. After a few minutes, Emmett's door opened back up and he came to sit on the couch in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

I threw away my food and took a seat beside him, hitting him on the shoulder as I sat down. "So what have you been up to today, loser?"

Emmett feigned injury as he held his shoulder and looked over at me. "How she wounds me!"

I laughed and reclined on the couch, poking Emmett's leg with my foot. "Seriously, though. What's going on with you?"

Emmett smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh…I actually have something to show you guys."

I smiled and Edward turned to look at Emmett. "What is it?"

Emmett pulled a small box from his pocket, and I let out a gasp as he opened it. "Oh my, Emmett! Seriously?"

He nodded and showed us the ring inside the box. Emmett had clearly been saving up from the size of the diamond sitting in the middle of the ring. There were smaller diamonds on the sides of the band, and it was intricately weaved together, giving the ring a very elegant and detailed look.

"Emmett, it's gorgeous!" I told him, my jaw dropped as I looked at the ring.

Edward moved over to see it, and he clapped his brother on the back. "You did good, Em. When you planning on asking her?"

Emmett glanced at the ring once more before closing the box and putting it back into his pocket. "I'm not entirely sure. Soon, though. I'm tired of waiting. I know she's the one for me."

I smiled and nudged Emmett again. "And here I thought I was your true love, Em!"

Emmett laughed and nudged me back, "You know you will always have my heart, Bells."

Edward chuckled and walked into the kitchen. I took the moment to lean closer to Emmett because I knew Edward wouldn't tell him. "So, Edward has a date with some new girl on Friday. Don't embarrass him, Emmett."

He smirked and glanced toward the kitchen before looking back to me. "Oh, you don't say. What's her name?"

"Tanya. I don't know the last name. Apparently she just moved here, or something like that."

Emmett nodded once and gave me a long look. "So…you and Edward really aren't going to be a thing, then? This doesn't bother you?"

My eyes scrunched up and a laugh busted out of me. "Shit, Em. No! Why do you always think that?" Emmett had always been the biggest supporter of me dating his brother, but I never could figure out how he got that idea in his thick skull.

Emmett shrugged and looked at the TV. "You two always just seemed like a good match."

I shook my head and turned to look at Edward moving around in the kitchen. I could easily see why girls were always after him. He is extremely handsome, but he's also a genuinely good person. He's a real catch, and I never had a problem understanding why a girl would want to be with him. But he just never was the one for me. It never bothered me that he was with other girls, though. Edward was just my friend, and that was always more than enough fro me. "He's just a friend, Em. That's all."

 **Please review and let me know what you think! I will update on a schedule of probably one chapter a week so be on the lookout for new ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone reading this story. Enjoy you guys! See you at the bottom and don't forget to leave a review!**

Three weeks had passed since Edward's date with Tanya, and I still had not been able to meet her. She is always free when I'm busy and vice versa, but this weekend it's supposed to work out. Tanya is going to come over to Edward and Emmett's house, and he's cooking up something for us. Edward called me after he dropped Tanya off from their first date, and he was so excited. Edward swore that she was different, and he couldn't wait for everyone else to meet her too. I had been thrilled for him. Since then, the two had spent a lot of time together, and I could tell that he was happy around her.

This was also going to be a celebration for Emmett and Rosalie. He proposed to her two days ago, and she said yes, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Emmett had a big day planned for Rose and then surprised her with the ring on the beach right at sunset. Rosalie had been thrilled and she was enjoying the attention that the engagement was bringing to her.

I felt a pillow hit me in the back and I whipped around to find the bride-to-be relaxing on my bed, glaring at me. "Have you paid attention to anything I've said, Bella?"

I turned back to the mirror and finished brushing out my hair. "Yes, Rosalie. You've been talking about what color your flowers should be, like you have been for thirty minutes."

I looked up in time to see Rose stick her tongue out at me, and I laughed. "So what do you know about this girl?"

"Not much, really. Edward is really into her, but that's about all I know. Let's see…She moved here from New York because she wanted a slower pace in life. She's an interior designer and loves dogs. She has two, I think he said. But that's about it. Oh, and she has two sisters that still live in New York." I stood up and slipped on my sandals.

Rosalie shot me a look and then sighed, "Are you really wearing that to meet her?"

I looked over my outfit and rolled my eyes. I had thrown on a pair of navy shorts and a gray tank top, figuring there was no need to be formal at this small get-together. "Yes, Rose. I've had a long week, and I'm tired. I don't want to dress nice to just stay inside and eat at their place. I don't think she will really care how I'm dressed."

"Whatever you say, Bella." Rosalie hopped up off the bed and followed me out the door. Edward and Emmett didn't live that far so we decided to just walk over there since it was a nice day. "So…You're really okay with this?"

"With what? Walking?"

Rosalie clicked her tongue at me, "No, Bella. Stop playing dumb. With meeting Edward's new girlfriend. I mean, this is the first one that seems somewhat serious since Lauren."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? I'm excited to meet her. You and Emmett need to stop trying to make a romance happen that clearly isn't there." I sped up my pace. I was so tired of everyone trying to make Edward and I have some secret love-affair going on. Why was it so hard to understand that some guys and girls _can_ just be friends?

Rosalie fell into step with me. "I'm sorry, Bella. Really, I am. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why keep bringing it up?"

She sighed. "I guess we just overanalyzed. I mean, you two are so close. It would just be natural if some romantic feelings were there."

"There aren't though, Rose. He's just my friend."

She nodded, and didn't say another word as we walked to their house. They opened the door just seconds after we knocked, and Edward stepped back to let us in. Rose and I said our hellos and set our things down on the entry table. "So is she here?" Rose asked, always so nosy.

Edward shook his head as he shut the door. "No, she's going to be a little late. She had to return a call to a client and then she was going to leave."

"So, congrats again, Emmett. I don't think I've actually seen you since the proposal." I clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a big smile.

Emmett chuckled and nodded once, "Thanks, Bells."

Rosalie smiled and made her way over the large chair, pulling Emmett behind her. He sat down, and she took her normal place in his lap.

Edward faked a gag and shook his head at them. "Guys, please keep the PDA to a minimum today."

Rosalie stuck her tongue out, and Emmett just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.

A soft knock on the door caught everyone's attention, and Edward moved to answer it. The door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman on the other side. She had long, strawberry blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, which were framed by her thick dark lashes. She wore a simple dress and smiled as she stepped into the room.

Edward closed the door behind her and rested a hand on her back. He motioned to each of us as he told her our names and then looked toward her, "Guys, this is Tanya."

I made my way over first and held out my hand, "Hey, Tanya. It's really great to meet you."

She smiled and shook my hand. "You, too, Bella. Edward has told me a lot about you."

I laughed and nudged Edward's shoulder. "Don't be telling lies about me, Edward."

The night went by very quickly. Tanya had no problem fitting in with all of us, and she seemed like a genuinely good person. Edward was clearly infatuated with her. He remained close to her most of the night, and let her in on inside jokes that we would accidently slip into. Tanya fell right in with our humor, and she seemed completely at ease by the end of the evening.

Tanya stood with a sigh and motioned to the clock. "I've got to be up early to help a client in the morning, so I think it's time for me to head out. It's been really nice to meet all of you."

We all smiled and nodded in agreement, and Edward walked to the door with her. "I'll walk you out."

The door clicked shut behind them and Rosalie moved to the window. "Rose, you're so nosy! Give them some privacy."

She waved me off with a flick of her wrist and peer through the curtains, "Oh, please, Bella. Like you don't want to know what they're doing out there."

Emmett chuckled and grabbed Rosalie around the waist, pulling her back from the curtain. She fought against him, but Emmett just held on tighter. "Rosie, give the guy some space. You don't need to know everything people do."

She huffed and look between the two of us, "You know, one day the two of you will learn to appreciate my spying."

XxXxX

A few days passed without much excitement. Everyone went about their own lives, and Rosalie was busy doing some preplanning for the wedding. I was sitting in front of the TV when my phone rang with an unknown number. I picked it up, confused at who might be calling, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella? This is Tanya."

I smiled and sat back into the couch. "Oh, hey, Tanya. Did you get my number from Edward?"

She chuckled on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I got it this morning. I hope that's ok."

"It's totally fine. Did you need me for something?"

"Well, umm…I was wanting to get Edward a little something. I just don't really know what. I thought maybe you could help me? I mean, you seem to be really close to Edward so you know him much better than I do."

"Oh, yeah sure. Did you have anything in mind?" I really wasn't too sure how much she was wanting to spend. It wasn't often I got asked about a present for Edward.

"Not really. Nothing too big. I just kind of wanted a thank you for how amazing he's been."

"Okay. Well he loves to play piano. I know he's been wanting some sheet music. I've got it in my phone, and I can send you what he wants in a bit? They shouldn't be that much."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, but then she spoke up. "Yeah, that would be good. Thank you, Bella."

I smiled, "Not a problem, Tanya. I'll get it to you soon."

We said our goodbyes before hanging up. I pulled up the file I had with the pieces Edward had mentioned wanting but never actually bought. It should give Tanya some freedom to pick from the pieces. I texted her the list, and received a thank you just moments later. She must really like him to go this far just for a little present.

A knocked on the door made me jump, and I quickly went over to answer it. I opened the door and smiled when I saw who was on the other side, "Edward! Hey!"

Edward shook his head, smiling as he walked inside. "Bella, I've told you too many times. Look through the peephole _before_ you open the door. What if I had been a murderer?"

I laughed and shut the door behind him, "Well good thing for me you aren't, right?"

Edward mumbled under his breath and reclined back on the couch. "You're impossible, Bella."

"So what brings you over here?" I sat on the other end of the couch and propped my feet up between us.

"I wanted to ask what you thought of Tanya." Edward was quiet and looked down at the floor as he spoke.

I smiled and nudged him with my foot. "I like her, Edward. I think she's really nice."

"Yeah?"

"Of course! And she fit right in with everyone at the house. You did good this time."

Edward smiled and nodded once before pulling my feet into his lap. "I think so, too. I really like her, Bella."

"I'm glad you're happy with her. You two really do make a cute couple." I was quiet for a moment. "Are you going to make it official, then?"

Edward looked to me and shrugged. "I mean, I want to, yeah. I just don't know if it's too soon."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Edward, believe me. A girl would rather you just go ahead and ask, or she's going to start thinking that you aren't serious about this."

Edward watched me for a moment before he answered. "I guess you're right. What would I ever do without you, Bella?"

I laid back on the couch, laughing, "Clearly you would be lost!"

I felt a laugh vibrate through Edward's body, but he didn't respond. I sat back and found him watching me carefully. My eyebrows scrunched together and Edward looked away. "What is it, Edward?"

He shook his head, staring at the floor. "Nothing, Bella. Really."

I sat up, pulling my feet up under me. I put my hand on his cheek and turned him to face me. "Hey, stop that. We don't do this secrets thing. Talk to me."

Edward stared into my eyes for a moment. "I know you hate this, but I'm going to put it out there anyway. I've got a friend that wants to meet you."

I opened my mouth to object, but Edward held up a hand and cut me off.

"Hush and listen for a minute. He's a good guy, and I personally will kill him if he hurts you in any way. Just meet him, Bella. One date. I don't know why you refuse to date now, but I know you must have some options out there. You're amazing and beautiful."

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Yeah, okay. You don't need flattery to get the point across. What's his name?"

Edward watched me for a moment and then smiled. "Jacob. He's the son of Billy Black down at the reservation."

"Fine. Give him my number and have him call me. I'm not making any promises on this though, Edward. One date is all I'm agreeing to."

Edward smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Thanks, Bella. You're an angel. Plus, it gets him off my back about you."

I laughed and shoved him. What on earth was I getting myself into with this stranger?

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Don't expect two chapters every week though.**


End file.
